


Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Confusing, Drunkenness, Kissing, Leaving, M/M, Sad, Tequila, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc is leaving Barça and David knows what it feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

“You’re fucking turning into Villa! Why the fuck can’t you just stay in one fucking place?” Geri yells at at Cesc. His neck is flushed like it always is when he’s angry and he’s on his feet, legs spread shoulder length apart defensively.

“I’m not Villa and I’m doing this for my own fucking good. Why the fuck can’t you understand that?” Cesc yells back, a vein sticks out in his neck and he’s yelling but he eyes hold fatigue and sadness.

“I do,” Geri’s voice cracks and he sinks to the floor. “I just don’t want you to go.” His voice is strained and broken. “God, Cesc I just don’t want you to leave.” Cesc comes over and sinks to his knees in front of Geri.

“We’ll still see each when we play for España and you’ll still badger me with texts and Skype calls.” Cesc says trying to comfort Geri (and himself).

“Not the same.” Geri grunts and buries his face in Cesc’s neck. Cesc gulps down the tears and holds his best friend tight. Cesc knows its not the same, but its true and thats the way it'll have to be, he's resigned himself to that already.

Later when Geri’s a sleep on the couch and Cesc slips outside for some air, he calls Villa. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” David says flatly.

“He yelled a lot.” Cesc replies equally flat. His eyes are bloodshot from withheld tears, but Villa doesn't have to know (he already does).

“They always do.” David says. “I’m in town. Do you wanna get a drink?”

“Hell, yes.” Cesc answers relief disguising the crack in his voice.

“You’re at Geri’s?” David asks and Cesc hums in affirmation. “I’m on my way.”

Cesc hangs up and sits down on the grass to wait. He stares up at a sky that would have stars if he weren’t in the city. He realizes that the few he does see, he won’t for a long time, because in Chelsea there’ll be different stars and different faces and different everything. But it'll still be somewhat familiar, because in England everything has an order and once you realize that everything becomes much simpler. A beep from the road interrupts his thoughts, it’s David. He gets up and walks to the car, dejection in every step. David motions for him to get in and he does. 

“Where to?” Cesc asks as he buckles himself in. David doesn’t reply for a couple seconds and Cesc is about to ask the question again when he says. “My hotel, I have a couple bottles of tequila in the mini-bar.” 

Cesc nods, it’s smart. Better to get trashed in a hotel where no one sees than a bar where the paparazzi can find them and make up a whole load of shit. They sit in comfortable silence. Cesc knows that David probably has felt all that he’s feeling (except that Villa didn't have familiarity where he was going). So he’s kind of grateful that David’s not going all psychologist on him. 

Several minutes later they pull up in front of a hotel and David takes care of the valet and gets them up to his room in record time. They sit cross-legged on the bed and David hands Cesc a bottle and two cups. “Pour.” Cesc pours two generous portions and they clink glasses. The alcohol burns comfortingly as it goes down and before he knows it he’s on what must be his fourth or fifth glass. Villa is watches him with an almost gentle smile on his face. 

“I got so fucking trashed after they told me I was leaving Barça.” David says taking another swig.

“I’m...not...trashed...” Cesc reaches for the bottle. “yet.” David puts a hand on the bottle forcing back down on the bed.

“No more.” David says his face close to Cesc’s. Cesc registers that David smells like tequila and that he probably does too, and suddenly he wants to taste the alcohol in David’s mouth. Cesc leans forward and presses his lips to David’s. David’s mouth is soft and tastes of the tequila that lays half empty on the bed. Cesc presses forward wanting more and David lets him, lets Cesc lick into his mouth and search out any drop of alcohol. 

Cesc pulls away panting. “Fuck. Fuck you, David Villa. Fuck you and all of your fucking confusing ways.” 

David grins and puts his hands on Cesc’s thighs. Suddenly Cesc doesn’t feel very drunk anymore, he just feels hypersensitive (but thats just a side affect of being drunk). David leans forward and kisses Cesc, rough and dirty, tongue and teeth and lips. David pushes at Cesc forcing him down onto the bed. Kissing at Cesc’s neck David whispers hoarsely. “If I wasn’t confusing, you wouldn't be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.  
> I might write a part two to this. I actually rather enjoyed writing it.  
> As always you are all awesome humans.  
> The quote that is the title is by H. Jackson Brown, Jr.


End file.
